


Все познается в сравнении

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Гидеон и его мнение о семье.





	Все познается в сравнении

Первые дни без Черной Феи давались Гидеону тяжело. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что у него появилась любящая семья, и больше не надо было никого убивать по чужому приказу. Сердце билось в груди, ему больше ничего не угрожало. Родители заботились о нем, порываясь исполнять каждый его каприз. Но все это - лишь до той поры, пока он немного не привык к такому положению вещей. Теперь Гидеона стоило научить порядкам этого мира - нужно же было потихоньку приспосабливать мальчика к реальности.  
\- А Черная Фея никогда не заставляла меня убираться в моей комнате! - возмущенно восклицал он в ответ на просьбу матери.  
\- А Черная Фея никогда меня не била! - оскорбленно заявлял он, получив за сквернословие от отца по губам.  
\- А Черная Фея никогда не заставляла меня помогать по дому!  
\- А Черная Фея никогда не запрещала мне шляться по ночам!  
\- А Черная Фея никогда не запрещала мне драться!  
\- А Черная Фея никогда не наказывала меня за использование темной магии!  
...претензий было слишком много.  
Через неделю Гидеон, забившись в угол и обняв колени руками, всхлипывал, уткнувшись в них лицом, и умолял «мамочку» забрать его обратно. От этих злобных, жестоких родителей. Кажется, все это время жизнь в «доброй, любящей семье» он представлял себе как-то совсем не так.


End file.
